


Damn Few, and They're All Dead

by Cavaticarose



Series: Damn Few, and They're All Dead [8]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: N7 Day, Poetry, Pre-Mass Effect 3, Shepard's probably stuck in a cell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cavaticarose/pseuds/Cavaticarose
Summary: Poetry's always been my first love, so here's a quick and dirty poem from Shepard's POV. Happy N7 day!





	Damn Few, and They're All Dead

I had friends, but you wouldn’t know ‘em.

They died long before the fight.

Shot and raided with them all day,

Fought and drank with them all night.

 

I had enemies you can’t imagine,

They lay hidden in the deep.

If you listen, hear em chatter,

Hear their whispers while you sleep.

 

The whole galaxy thinks I’m crazy,

And yeah, the rumors might be true.

But the dark ones, they’re a’coming.

Guess I’ll kill ‘em all for you.


End file.
